ogrebattlesagafandomcom-20200213-history
The March of the Black Queen - Weapons
The following is a list containing all the weapons in Ogre Battle: The March of the Black Queen. There are no restrictions on which class can use which item, for instance a Lich can use any sword, and a Dragoon can use any staff. However, each character can only be equipped with one item. Characters cannot be equipped with both a weapon and armor. Any character that is equipped with an elemental weapon will have their natural attack element changed to the weapon's element. Besides the Amazon, this does not apply to any targeted or hit-all attack. __TOC__ Swords |effect=Strength+3 |element= Black |snesdescrip= |psxdescrip=''"Ninja's favorite sword."'' |price=150 Goth |found=Random |snesname2=ICE |snesfullname2=Ice Scimitar |psxname2= |effect2=Strength+3 |element2= Cold |snesdescrip2= |psxdescrip2=''"Crescent moon shaped scimitar."'' |price2=225 Goth |found2=Random }} |effect=Strength+4 |element= Black |snesdescrip= |psxdescrip=''"Cursed black sword."'' |price=260 Goth |found=Random |snesname2=SLICING |snesfullname2=Sword of Slicing |psxname2= |effect2=Strength+4 |element2= Physical |snesdescrip2= |psxdescrip2=''"A blade with a fine point"'' |price2=340 Goth |found2=Random }} |effect=Strength+5 |element= White |snesdescrip= |psxdescrip=''"Sacred claw of the bronze dragon"'' |price=360 Goth |found=Random |snesname2=FLAME |snesfullname2=Flame Sword |psxname2= |effect2=Strength+6 |element2= Fire |snesdescrip2= |psxdescrip2=''"Shielded by dozens of tiny flames."'' |price2=850 Goth |found2=Tundra }} |effect=Strength+7 |element= Lightning |snesdescrip= |psxdescrip=''"Thunder blade made out of dragon scales"'' |price=4250 Goth |found=Random |snesname2=ICEBLADE |snesfullname2=Ice Blade |psxname2= |effect2=Strength+7 |element2= Cold |snesdescrip2= |psxdescrip2=''"Made out of ice from the tundra."'' |price2=875 Goth |found2=Random }} |effect=Strength+8 |element= Black |snesdescrip= |psxdescrip=''"Claws of death."'' |price=2340 Goth |found=Random |snesname2=MIKADO |snesfullname2=Mikado Sword |psxname2= |effect2=Strength+8 |element2= Physical |snesdescrip2= |psxdescrip2=''"Sword of Mikado."'' |price2=2300 Goth |found2=Random }} |effect=Strength+8, Intelligence+3 |element= Black |snesdescrip= |psxdescrip=''"Used by knights of the underworld."'' |price=3250 Goth |found=Random |snesname2=PRISTINE |snesfullname2=Pristine Sword |psxname2= |effect2=Strength+8, Intelligence+10 |element2= White |snesdescrip2= |psxdescrip2=''"Contains the spirits of past heroes."'' |price2=15000 Goth |found2=Random }} |effect=Strength+11 |element= Black |snesdescrip= |psxdescrip=''"Ancient Jipang's black sword."'' |price=65500 Goth |found=Shrine of Kulyn |snesname2=PERIDAT |snesfullname2=Peridat Sword |psxname2= |effect2=Strength+11 |element2= Cold |snesdescrip2= |psxdescrip2=''"Cold sword."'' |price2=7400 Goth |found2=Random }} |effect=Strength+11 |element= Physical |snesdescrip= |psxdescrip=''"Shiguld's sword."'' |price=6000 Goth |found=Random |snesname2=DURANDAL |snesfullname2=Durandal |psxname2= |effect2=Strength+12 |element2= Black |snesdescrip2= |psxdescrip2=''"An ancient black sword."'' |price2=69900 Goth |found2=Kalbi Peninsula }} |effect=Strength+12 |element= Fire |snesdescrip=''"Hero Musashi."'' |psxdescrip=''"Sword of the samurai Musashi."'' |price=13000 Goth |found=Random |snesname2=SONIC |snesfullname2=Sonic Blade |psxname2= Sonic Blade |effect2=Strength+13 |element2= Physical |snesdescrip2= |psxdescrip2=''"Sonic blade."'' |price2=66000 Goth |found2=Shangrila }} |effect=Strength+15 |element= White |snesdescrip= |psxdescrip=''"Discovered by Orochi."'' |price=10600 Goth |found=Random |snesname2=HOULOU |snesfullname2=Sword of Evil |psxname2= |effect2=Strength+15 |element2= Black |snesdescrip2= |psxdescrip2=''"Sword of evil."'' |price2=10500 Goth |found2=Random }} |effect=Strength+15, Intelligence+3 |element= Fire |snesdescrip= |psxdescrip=''"Sword of Eskendal."'' |price=15850 Goth |found=Random |snesname2=EUROS |snesfullname2=Euros |psxname2= Euros |effect2=Strength+15, Intelligence+3 |element2= Cold |snesdescrip2= |psxdescrip2=''"Sword of the west wind god"'' |price2=66200 Goth |found2=Random }} |effect=Strength+17 |element= White |snesdescrip= |psxdescrip=''"Known as the demon killer."'' |price=20100 Goth |found=Fort Shulamana, Dragon's Haven |snesname2=MALACHITE |snesfullname2=Malachite Sword |psxname2= |effect2=Strength+18, Intelligence-4 |element2= Cold |snesdescrip2= |psxdescrip2=''"Black ice sword."'' |price2=15600 Goth |found2=Random }} |effect=Strength+18 |element= White |snesdescrip= |psxdescrip=''"Ishtar's holy sword."'' |price=62850 Goth |found=Muspelm |snesname2=SIGMUND |snesfullname2=Sigmund |psxname2= |effect2=Strength+19 |element2= Lightning |snesdescrip2= |psxdescrip2=''"Sword of the thunder god."'' |price2=20500 Goth |found2=Random }} |effect2=Strength+20 |element2= Physical |snesdescrip2= |psxdescrip2=''"Sword of the legendary ogre."'' |price2=24000 Goth |found2=Random }} |effect=Strength+20, Intelligence+4 |element= Black |snesdescrip= |psxdescrip=''"Shiguld's black sword."'' |price=76500 Goth |found=Shiguld |snesname2=RELIC |snesfullname2=Relic Sword |psxname2= |effect2=Strength+24, Intelligence-16 |element2= Black |snesdescrip2= |psxdescrip2=''"The sword of maddness"'' |price2=28800 Goth |found2=Random }} Spears |effect=Strength+7 |element= Physical |snesdescrip= |psxdescrip=''"Used by the dragon knight."'' |price=2100 Goth |found=Random |snesname2=THUNDER |snesfullname2=Thunder Spear |psxname2= |effect2=Strength+9 |element2= Lightning |snesdescrip2= |psxdescrip2=''"Spear of the thunder god."'' |price2=2750 Goth |found2=Random }} |effect=Strength+12 |element= Physical |snesdescrip= |psxdescrip=''"Used by the monk Benkay."'' |price=6850 Goth |found=Random |snesname2=OZRICH |snesfullname2=Ozrich's Spear |psxname2= |effect2=Strength+14, Intelligence+7 |element2= Cold |snesdescrip2= |psxdescrip2=''"King Zamora's ice spear"'' |price2=17250 Goth |found2=Random }} Axes |effect=Strength+11 |element= Cold |snesdescrip= |psxdescrip=''"Axe made out of sub-zero winds."'' |price=6150 Goth |found=Random |snesname2=RUNE |snesfullname2=Rune Axe |psxname2= |effect2=Strength+15 |element2= White |snesdescrip2= |psxdescrip2=''"An axe blessed with a holy spell."'' |price2=12850 Goth |found2=Lake Jansenia, Random }} |effect=Strength+16, Intelligence-8 |element= Black |snesdescrip= |psxdescrip=''"Black axe made of darkness."'' |price=9100 Goth |found=Random |snesname2=BOLEAS |snesfullname2=Boleas |psxname2= Boleas |effect2=Strength+17 |element2= Fire |snesdescrip2= |psxdescrip2=''"Axe of the south wind god."'' |price2=12850 Goth |found2=Shrine of Kulyn, Random }} Bow Weapons |effect=Strength+3, Intelligence+2 |element= Black |snesdescrip= |psxdescrip=''"A bow forged within the flames of hell."'' |price=330 Goth |found=Random |snesname2=BOLT |snesfullname2=Lightning Bow |psxname2= |effect2=Strength+7 |element2= Lightning |snesdescrip2= |psxdescrip2=''"Lightning bow"'' |price2=890 Goth |found2=Random }} Misc. Weapons |effect=Strength+3 |element= Physical |snesdescrip= |psxdescrip=''"Battle dagger."'' |price=75 Goth |found=Random |snesname2=FIRE |snesfullname2=Fire Staff |psxname2= |effect2=Intelligence+3 |element2= Fire |snesdescrip2= |psxdescrip2=''"A fire staff with intense heat."'' |price2=250 Goth |found2=Random }} |effect=Strength+2, Intelligence+7 |element= White |snesdescrip= |psxdescrip=''"A mace containing mystic powers."'' |price=3550 Goth |found=Pogrom Forest |snesname2=FLAME |snesfullname2=Flame Flail |psxname2= |effect2=Strength+4 |element2= Fire |snesdescrip2= |psxdescrip2=''"Weapon used by fire worshippers."'' |price2=600 Goth |found2=Random }} |effect=Strength+6 |element= Lightning |snesdescrip= |psxdescrip=''"Whip of the thunder god."'' |price=1050 Goth |found=Random |snesname2=KUKAI |snesfullname2=Kukai's Rod |psxname2= |effect2=Strength+8 |element2= White |snesdescrip2= |psxdescrip2=''"A rod of Kukai."'' |price2=2155 Goth |found2=Random }} |effect=Strength+12, Intelligence-4 |element= Black |snesdescrip= |psxdescrip=''"Hammer made by an evil god"'' |price=4400 Goth |found=Random |snesname2=LIEBEL |snesfullname2=Liebel's Rod |psxname2= |effect2=Intelligence+14 |element2= White |snesdescrip2= |psxdescrip2=''"A staff of a great witch"'' |price2=61850 Goth |found2=Random }} Category:The March of the Black Queen - Items Category:Weapons Category:The March of the Black Queen